Barren
Origin Kaelea Davies, a 22-year-old who was mocked of her incapability to bear a child for her husband Ryan Davies, has taken enough and begins to forward her mind towards Infanticide of other females/woman's newborn babies and kids. As Mr. Sharpes, the head doctor of obstetrician offices of the Morningside General Hospital, came rushing through the door with the suspenseful news If or If not Kaelea Davies would be getting pregnant. She and her husband Ryan have been trying for three weeks now after their marriage and had even refused when given the option of adoption. Kaelea was fed up and tired of her two sisters, Julie and Thea, mocking her that her fertility is like a wasteland that has a beautiful garden supporting her but any seeds that are planted just go to waste. After Mr. Sharpes announced that yet again she would not have a baby it was always the same old news, same old words, and same old bullying until Kaelea had enough. She took a knife from the kitchen and just when she was going to stab herself her husband rushed into the room and grabbed the knife from her hand. After that Ryan has been taking her to church and a guidance counselor, but as she read the bible she got more and more intrigued about how the Babylonians were so forward with the idea of Infanticide that she decided to get rid of Julie's three-year-old newborn Lavis. She did it by luring him in with candy then choking him to death and hid the body behind some tall grass is Julie's garden. When Julie found out she immediately called the police and blamed it all on Kaelea with no evidence or proof, but when it came to the police investigation there were no clues that could of lead to Kaelea being the murderer. As a result, Kaelea felt a drop of her sanity and started to seclude her self from her husband's life and stir up plans to kill more children, but as for Thea who is in fear of Kaelea, she has her 9 month newborn but gives it to their mother who lives on top of the mountain. So Kaelea planned the murder, when her mother went out to do some errands she drowned the baby in the lake nearby and said "Bye Bye Moses..." Then she left the scene. After that a lady found the dead body then reported it, soon later everyone started to speculate that Kaelea did it. So Kaelea got sent to jail for 1 year but when she got out she felt hatred, and evil grew upon her. So she then moved to kill more newborns in the town. Info *She wears a grey dress, with a brown overcoat on top. Her hair is dark brown and she has green eyes. *She is sadistic towards children *She will only kill children between the ages of 1-12. *She and Ryan are still together. Ryan knows what his wife is doing but chooses not to say anything. *Kealea is originally from England. *Her theme song is Hush by Aviva Category:Female Category:Adult Category:In A Relationship Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killer Category:Hates Kids